Voidic Meets The Paw PAtrol
by Trulightningman
Summary: Voidic, with the war finally at an end, goes to Adventure Bay for a Vacation, but he forgets who lives here. The Paw Patrol. (This is an idea I got due to my brother loves this show.)
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks after The Battle for Hogwarts, and Harry and I were still being praised as the saviors of The Wizarding World for taking down Voldemort without any casualties to speak of. Eventually, I had grown tired of it and Pinkie had suggested taking a vacation away from everybody, Including the rest of the Humane 7. I had agreed and left to pack up all of my stuff and so had Pinkie. Soon, an hour later, we were saying our goodbyes to Everybody.

"**Listen, Harry**." I said "**If you ever need my help again, Just call me, ok?**" I handed him a phone with dead magic runes superimposed around it. "**If I did my work correctly, that should be able to get into contact with me anywhere in the world. Alright?**" Harry nodded and smiled. Suddenly, he bro-hugged me.

"Stay safe alright Xayvier? Your like one of the brothers I never had." I chuckle as I hug him back.

"**I'm just taking a vacation. What could go wrong? I trust Pinkie to choose a good destination.**" We got apart and I picked up my stuff. We waved bye as Pinkie put her hand in mine and we disappeared from Britain for the foreseeable future.

Suddenly we appeared in the middle of a beach. We were facing a large bridge the connected the mainland to an island that had a large lighthouse with a badge with a paw print on it. I frowned in confusion. That had triggered a faint memory, but I couldn't figure out what. I shrugged and began to transfigure some sand into a beach chair. Pinkie did the same and we dropped our stuff onto the ground. Soon, I was falling fast asleep under the warm sun of whatever this place was called.

About an hour later, I yelled in pain as suddenly something clamped onto my hand.

"FUCK!" I yell as I brought my hand up to glare at the crab that had grabbed my hand. I pull it off and use pause time to make my time 1/16th of normal time and I threw the crab as hard as I could. When I discontinued my power, the crab flew off into the ocean at a solid 140 km per hour. I hiss in pain as I hadn't been wearing my armour. I looked at my slightly cut and bleeding hand. Void magic was already floating out of the wound healing it like a magic gas.

"Sorry about that sir, but could you not swear? There are children and pups here." I heard a tween boy say. I looked up to see a kid with a brown hair in a spikey haircut and a puffer vest walking towards me. I looked behind him to see indeed a few pups and a kid, as well as a girl about the spikey haired kid's age. I groan and look at him and he stops and his eyes widen at my face. It was just then that I noticed I wasn't wearing my mask. Apparently Pinkie had taken it off so I could have a better sleep.

"Damn." I quickly cover my face up. "Pinkie! Mask!" I yell and she jerks awake and takes in what happened. She quickly takes the mask from out of her hair and passes it to me, I quickly attach it to my head. I was mumbling. "**Damn, first dude to meet me at a new place and already making a bad impression.**" I look at the kid again.

"**Sorry about that.**" Now that I think about it, my mask was probably pretty intimidating as well. as suddenly, the kid was surrounded by six dogs, all growling at me, trying to keep me away. I blink in surprise before reaching for the dial at my neck to change my speech from english to whatever language I want. This time, I turned it to dog.

"_**Uh, I don't mean any harm, really.**_" All six of the dogs stop growling and were now gaping at me with wide eyes.

"_You speak dog?_" A german shepherd barked at me.

"_**Not really, my helmet has a translation matrix that allows me to talk in any language I want, from English to German to Snake to Dog.**_"

"Oh." The german shepherd said in plain english. I blink in shock. Suddenly, flashes of memory from a few years before I got my scars ran through my mind and everything clicked into place.

"**I'm in the Paw Patrol... PINKIE! Why didn't you tell me that the place we were going was Adventure Bay?**" I groan and slapped my head, but winced as my hand got into contact with my metal mask. I shake my hand.

"I didn't know that this place was part of another universe." Pinkie frowned as she looked around. "Sorry Xavy. But, I guess we have some work to do if we're here."

"Work?" The boy that I now recognized as Ryder.

"**Yeah.**" I rub my face as I took my mask off, keeping my face away from them. "**I guess you could say that Pinkie and I are Global Protectors. I know the future and Pinkie here can break reality itself somehow.**" Ryder blinks in shock while the pups are staring at us as if we were crazy or in awe.

"If that's true, how come I haven't heard of you before?" A girl came up. I recognized her as Katie.

"**Probably because I was dealing with a war for the past year, and was in the Wizarding World six years before that.**" I frown. "**Speaking of which, which country are we in again? I know it's either Britain, United States or Canada as it's an english speaking country, but you don't have a accent, so I'm guessing either Canada or USA.**"

"Uh, we're in the united states. How do you not know which country your in?"

"**Because Pinkie brought us here.**" I stated so deadpan that it left no room for questioning. "**But ok, So I need to watch out for MACUSA.**" I sigh. I look at the pups, Ryder, Katie and the kid at their legs. Alex. "**Why don't you go play your game again? I need to think about what I'm gonna do.**" I made a shooing gesture and I sat down on my beach chair. Everyone looked at each other and left feeling more confused that ever.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;"That Night, all of the pups were sitting on their beanbags chairs, not watching their show, but instead discussing the day, more specifically. The new addition to Adventure Bay./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""I don't trust him." The German Shepherd said. This pup was named Chase, He was the police dog of the group and the second in command to Ryder./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Shouldn't we give him a chance? He did say he fought in a war, so it should be obvious he has strong beliefs like us." The mixed breed said. This pup was called Rocky, and he was the recycler/ Mcgyver of the group./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Yeah, But I get a weird feeling off of him. Does anyone else feel it?" A small Bulldog said. This was the construction pup of the crew and the youngest. Rubble./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""I do." A dalmation said next to Rubble. This pup was named Marshall, He was the Firepup. "It felt like darkness and light were one with him, but apart from him at the same time. I get a feeling from Ryder as well, but I only feel lightness from him, and it's always apart of him. But... This person... I don't know what to make of him."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Me neither." Sighed the only girl pup among them. A cockapoo named Skye, she was the Air rescuer of the bunch./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;"Suddenly, the elevator dinged and out came Ryder. "Hey, pups. What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""We're talking about what happened at the beach today. We're trying to make sense of that person who said he fought in a war." said a chocolate labrador named Zuma, he specialized in Water rescues and such./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""I still don't believe that he fought in a magical war." Grumbled Chase. "There's no such thing."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Yeah, but Rubble. I have a question. Why is your puphouse out of it's station and a tarp over said station?" Ryder asked confused. Everyone looked up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""What?" They echoed and hurriedly jumped up and ran out the door. They saw that, indeed, Rubble's puphouse was in it's car formation and was sitting by the grass, and a tarp over where it's supposed to be. There was a sign in front of the entrance to the tarp that said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Danger! Do not enter, important construction going on." Everyone looked confused as Rubble ran to the tarp and slowly opened the entrance and gasped. There were echoes of tools banging and drilling and digging. There was a wet splutter and Rubble hurriedly took his head out of the tarp and began to cough and wipe the mud off of his face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Sorry about that!" A very familiar female voice echoed out of the tarp. Everyone blinked and ran to the tarp to join Rubble. They stuck their heads in to see a large pit. The Bottom was completely dug out and lined with wood and insulation, and the side walls were also already finished, But at the end, there were two blurs. A black and a pink one. There were digging out some of the dirt to obviously finish the walls and then they would put on the ceiling./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Excuse me!" Yelled Ryder above the noise. The two blurs stopped and looked at Ryder, and the pups instantly recognized them as the people they had met earlier today./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Yeah?/span" The man in the mask stated./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""What are you doing and... How did you do this all so quick? It's only been three hours since we've met you!" Ryder asked, but the pups were all gaping in awe at what these two had accomplished already, each of their minds racing for possibilities of what this place could be./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Well, Since I'm going to be working here, I need a base of operations and a home. You guys all live here. So what the problem with me?"/span Everyone blinked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""For one, your living right under one of my pup's houses. So the structural integrity or your roof and his ground will be horrible. And two, can't you just rent out a place?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"For one, you underestimate me, you didn't think I thought of that? And two, Renting out a place doesn't feel right. I like living in a place that feels like it's meant for me./span" The man said. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Speaking of which, can you help me out with this? Pinkie and I just need to go a foot deeper and then we can put the final wall up and then the ceiling./span"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;"Suddenly Rubble said something that surprised everybody./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""If we help you, can we use this place as well?" The man looked at rubble, but the mask on his face didn't show any emotion. then he shrugged./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Sure, you can use the front room, but the bedroom and the bathroom are mine and Pinkie's you should all have your own in the Lookout./span" Rubble nodded in acceptance./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Alright, give me a minute. Come on Rocky, I might need your help." Rocky looked at Rubble as he ran to the lookout and shrugged, running after him. A few minutes later, they returned in their pup packs and uniforms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Rubble on the Double!" Rubble shouted as he jumped into the hole with Pinkie and I. Rocky joined as well./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Alright. Rubble, can you go take all of that dirt over there and dump it?/span" I point to the pile of dirt in the corner that held all of the dirt from our excavation. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"And Rubble, can you start installing all of the appliances and electricity?/span" They both nodded and started to work./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""But... Whoa!" Ryder said as he ducked from a pile of dirt that flew out of the entrance. "But why do you have work here?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""We're protectors, there's a lot of important stuff that goes on around here. What do you think." The Pink girl looked at us. "Sorry." She shrugged and hopped out the pit. "I'm Pinkie Pie, that man in the mask over there is my boyfriend Voidic, But I just call him Xavy."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Um... Nice to meet you Ms. Pie." Skye said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Don't call me that, just call me Pinkie. Ms. Pie was my mom." She stated cheerfully. "Duck." She crouched down as another glob of dirt soared over our heads./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Alright, um... Pinkie? I have a question. Voidic said that he knew the future and that you could break reality... But, you can't really do that can you?" Chase asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Oh, Voidic does know the future and I really can break what you consider reality, In fact, he was downplaying us quite a bit. For example." Suddenly Pinkie Disappeared and reappeared behind Ryder and shouted "BOO!" Everyone jumped./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""AH!" Ryder said as he face Pinkie in shock./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Duck." She said again as another glob of dirt flew over our heads. "But I should probably help out." Pinkie said as she looked at Voidic putting up the wall once he had finished digging out the wall. She jumped down and she became a blur as all of the dirt began to fly out of the entrance. We ran out of the entrance to see all of the dirt out on the grass by the road./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""So... Pups?" Ryder turned to us./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Yeah Ryder?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""How about we leave this be, at least until tomorrow. Rubble and Rocky don't seem to have a problem with them, and it honestly doesn't look like their any danger." Ryder looked at the entrance where dirt was flying out again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Agreed." We chorused as we all left to go watch our show./p 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since Pinkie and I's base was finished under Rubble's puphouse. It was actually pretty good, I had invited my brother Damyon to see it, but he was more focused on that there were more shows on this end of the portal. We began to talk about all of the different possibilities of shows, movies, and videogames in this world. We even created codenames for most of them. For example, If I were somehow to get dropped into the Sword Art Online anime, that would be code "Shadow Sword." If I were to get dropped into the Sherlock Holmes show, that would be code "Mist Mystery." And if I were to get thrown into the Limitless show, that would be code, "Full Connections." While here, Damyon had also used his connection to the internet to somehow get the frequency of Ryder's pup pad and the pup's tags. So that when they get alerted, I got alerted as well. So far nothing had happened yet. But I knew for sure that it wouldn't be this peaceful for long.

I sighed as I walked to the entrance to my base when suddenly my phone went off. I looked down at it to see the paw patrol symbol going off on it. I smile and hurried to the elevator. Finally hoping for some action. I activated invisibility and hid in the corner as the pups walked in. Each one of them seemed confused. They must smell me but they don't see me. Suddenly Marshall came in and somehow ran up the wall.

"Made it." He said cheerfully. The elevator began to go up and stopped behind the big symbol halfway up the tower and claws put on the uniforms and paw packs of them all.

Soon the pups were lining up ready for their assignments.

"Ready for Action, Ryder sir!" Chase then sniffed the air. "Um... Is someone else here as well?"

"**Yeah.**" I said as I turned invisibility off and stood next to the pups.

"Huh?" They echoed, obviously confused at how I was there now but not a second ago.

"**What? There's an emergency, let's get this show on the road.**"

"Um, Right!" Ryder clicked his pad and a screen scrolled down from the ceiling. "A kitten is stuck on a toy boat in the bay. She's floating out to sea." He then took out the periscope and showed the kitten on the screen, and simultaneously, all of the pups "Awww..." ed.

"We have to help the poor kitty!" Rubble said. Everyone nodded and the screen switched.

"Zuma, with your hovercraft, you're the perfect candidate for this kind of job. And Skye, with your helicopter, you can find the kitten quickly and easily. Voidic, if your sure you want to be involved in our rescues, you can drive with me on my quad. Let's go!" Ryder hurried over to a pole and slid down it. I ran to it as well and hoped the shock absorption runes on my boots could handle this. I jumped down the hole and slammed into the ground, I could feel a shudder go through my boots, but nothing serious. Ryder slid down next to me and grabbed his helmet, putting it on quickly, we got on his quad and drove out the garage. Ryder tapped his pup pad a few times as we went to the water and his puffer vest filled out to become a life jacket.

"Voidic! I don't have a life jacket prepared for you. Are you going to be ok?" Ryder called over the wind rushing past our ears.

"**Not a problem.**" I said back. "**But I'm probably going to have to install a com into my helmet so we can contact each other easily.**"

"Good idea." Soon we hit a ramp and Ryder hit a button to transform into a speed boat.

"Ryder! Voidic! I spotted the kitten going past the bridge towards seal island. But I would hurry in grabbing her, because there's a giant wave headed our way!" I blink and look at the indeed giant wave head towards us.

"**Ryder! Get as close to the kitten as you can, and call Zuma to join as close as we can. I don't think we'll be able to outrun the wave!**" I said as I clenched my fist preparing my Void Magic for an intense outburst.

"What? What are you planning?" Zuma asked over the coms.

"**You'll see!**" I said as Ryder and Zuma got into position. I planted my feet onto the skis off Ryder's ATV and Zuma managed to pick up the kitten and put her in his watercraft. The kitten tried to hide underneath Zuma's feet and I noticed that the wave was almost to us.

"Voidic? Whatever your planning better be good!" Ryder said as he looked at the large wave that was a solid 10 feet high. I thrust my hand out and unleashed the full power of Windblast on the wave, Suddenly, the wave parted like the red sea in the Bible and Zuma's hovercraft and Ryder's ATV were getting pushed back as well from the force required to part the wave.

The wave flew past us and crashed around ten feet behind us, but all we felt was the water we were on swell and lower as I grabbed Ryder's ATV, slightly exhausted from the outburst that I had commanded.

"Whoa... Dude." Zuma said in awe as he looked at what used to be a potentially deadly wave pass right by us. "You ok?" He looked at me.

"**Yeah. Just get me to land and I should be able to recharge easily.**" They nodded and we got back to dry land. I sighed as I collapsed on to the grass, absorbing the void magic around us, recharging myself. I shook my head.

"How did you do that?" Ryder asked as he took off his helmet and helped me back up.

"**Void magic trumps the environment.**" I stated simply as I took my helmet off and turned away to wipe the humidity off of it and my face.

"Huh." Ryder said as we rode back to the tower to drop off the vehicles and bring the kitten to katie's.

"**You guys go get the kitten cleaned up. I'll find her owner.**"

"Got it."

Needless to say it was pretty simple, just look for the little girl with a pink heart shirt putting up signs around town. Soon, her and 'Precious,' which apparently the cat's name was, were reunited.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost a month since I had started working with the Paw Patrol to save the people here, and honestly, it was getting easy to do things. It was pretty routine, just wait one or two days for an emergency, like saving Alex from that super trike. (long story.) and then just deal with it accordingly. I ran through the timeline of the show in my head and came up with one answer. This was the last episode of Season 1. I honestly hadn't expected it to be over this quick. We still have four seasons to go, but if we continue at this pace, I'll be finished with this in half a year.

Oh I also forgot to mention, Damyon had visited again and had given me two things. A violin and a spell for time travel. These both were to do with Operation "Mist Mystery." If it ever happened. I currently had my friends keeping an eye out for anything strange that might be happening. So far, I had gotten a few outbursts of psychic energy and had sent Pinkie to check it out. She said that the outbursts were coming from a kid name Kusuo Saiki, but he hadn't gotten into High School yet. So we were fine until then.

"Paw Patrol, Voidic. To the lookout!" I heard a voice come from my phone. I look at it and saw the symbol flashing. Immediately, I began running towards the lookout, using blink along the way.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the flying pup around here!" I heard Skye say as I appeared at the entrance.

"That's fine with me." Marshall said as he was stuck to the glass in the elevator. I chuckle as I walk in with them. Soon enough, we had lined up in front of Ryder.

"Paw Patrol... and Voidic, ready for Action, Ryder, Sir!"

"Alright. We have an important mission today. Captain Turbot was taking pictures of the Blue-Footed Booby Bird. But he fell down a hole and seemed to have ended up in an old pirate Hideout. He said that it might belong to Captain Blackfur."

"Blackfur?" Rubble said amazed. "Adventure Bay's most mysterious Pirate?"

"The one and only. So for this Adventure, I'll need Chase to lower me into the cavern with his winch. I'll also need Rubble to see if we can dig into the cavern to recover the lost loot. Everyone else, Stand by. I still might need you. Let's go Voidic!" He said as he slid down the pole. I chuckle at what had become our emergency ritual. He would slide down and I would freefall past him and start the ATV. I did exactly that while Ryder grabbed his helmet and the pups got their vehicles ready. Soon, we were on our way to the beach.

"Captain! You alright?" Ryder called down the hole.

"Ahoy Ryder! Voidic! Pups! I'm doing dandy! Just feeling a bit cramped and damp!" Cried Turbot from the hole.

"**We'll be down there in a minute! Chase, we need your winch hook.**" Chase nodded and barked to get the hook and tied it around Ryder's waist as I jumped down.

"There we go!" Turbot said extremely excited. "Look at what I found." He handed a spy glass to Ryder and the flag to me. I looked at it, it was the classic skull and crossed bones.

"Cool!" Ryder said as he inspected it. "Wait, if this was Blackfur's hideout, how did he get his stuff in here?"

"**Over Here!**" I said as I knocked on a large boulder blocking the entrance.

"Good find!" Ryder said as he ran over. "You think you can knock it out of the way like you did that wave a month ago?" Ryder asked as he looked at me.

"**Maybe.**" I said as I began charging up Windblast. "**Why don't you bring Chase and Rubble down here while I get it ready?**

"Good idea!" He said as he tapped his pad a few times.  
-Later-

"**Alright guys!**" I said slightly strained from all of the power being focused in me. "**Stand back!**" Everybody moved away to the opposite wall as I thrust my hand out and blew out the entirety of the wall into the ocean, creating a thunderous splash. I began coughing from the dust I kicked up.

"**Sorry Guys.**" I coughed "**Didn't expect so much power.**"

"You guys ok?" I heard Zuma say as he walked in. "Whoa!" He looked around.

"Yeah, We're fine." Ryder said as he walked onto the beach. "Hey!" He called from outside. "Look at this!" He picked up a bottle out of the sand and uncorked it, taking out a yellowed and tatty piece of paper. "Look's like an old pirate map. But... It looks like part of it's missing." Ryder rubbed his chin. "Maybe the other parts of the map are at these landmarks on the map."

"**yeah.**" I nodded. "**Looks like all pups on deck.**" Ryder nodded and took out his pup pad.  
Soon enough we were all gathered around reading the map.

"A part of the map that you seek, hides in the big parrot's beak." Ryder said aloud.

"**isn't that those rocks at the bottom of Jake's mountain?**" I asked.

"Yeah! Let's go everyone!" Rubble said as he ran to his vehicle.

"Let's go!" Ryder said as Turbot and I ran with him to his ATV. We jumped on.

"Here Turbot." I said as I took off my helmet and covered my face with my facemask and hood. Turbot blinked as he took it and put it on.

"It's a little tight." Turbot said.

"Wait for it." I said, when suddenly the helmet resized to fit Turbot.

"Whoa!" He said in amazement. "How did it do that?"

"Runes inscribed in the helmet. That's why it's one of a kind." turbot nodded as we got onto Ryder's ATV. "Let's go!" Ryder tore out of the beach to go to Jake's mountain.

"Ryder!" Skye said over the comms a while later. "I found those boulders Voidic talked about. And I see another bottle in it's beak!"

"Good job Skye! Keep the area clear until we're there."

"And when I get there, I can use Far Reach on it to get the bottle down!" I called over the wind.

"Far Reach?" Ryder asked.

"It's another one of my powers! You've just seen Windblast! I have a bunch more!"

"AH!" Ryder said as we screeched to a halt in front of the bird. We jumped off and I pointed my hand at the bottle. my hand slowly glowing and getting brighter as I used more magic to pull it out. Suddenly, the bottle tore out of the beak along with a chunk of rock.

"whoops!" I said as I grabbed as many people as I could get out of the way. The rock crashed into the ground and the bottle landed on my head. "Ow." i said as I rubbed my head.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine." I said as I picked up the bottle and grabbed the map inside of it. I read it. "From atop Parrot Rock, look towards the sea. The clue hides in the hollow of a very big tree!"

"Got it!" skye said as she flew to atop the rock and looked around. "There's a lot of big trees in the forest! In fact, I think I see Little Hootie flying around one of the trees.

"**Then let's go get that map!**" Captain Turbot said still havintg my helmet on.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they got on their vehicles again and drove to the forest.

Again, soon we were at the forest and Chase was chatting with Little Hootie. She then spotted me and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Hoo, Hoo!" She said.

"Um, right, hold on." I said. "Captain, can i have my helmet back?"

"Oh yeah! The translation runes!" chase said as turbot took the helmet off and I put it on, It refitted to my head size and I spoke.

"_**Hey Little Hootie. We're looking for a treasure map, have you seen a bottle in one of the knotholes around here?**_"

"_Yeah! Yeah! I have!_" She said as she took off to one of the trees and picked it up in her beak and flew down to us.

"_**Thanks Hoots.**_" I said as I took out the map and read it out loud. "**This is the one! X marks the spot.**" I said as I showed them. "**Walk twenty paces from the tree towards setting sun and rising sea. So east.**" I took a few steps to the cliff and looked out to sea and saw a green fog around a large ship. "**Hey! I see Blackfur's Ship!**" Everyone gasped and ran to join me.

"Really?" Ryder asked as he looked around.

"**In that fog!**" I said as I walked backwards and then ran forwards into a freefall. "**WAHOOO!**" I tucked and rolled onto the beach. I began to windblast the beach apart so that zuma and Ryder could bring the ship to shore.

"Wait there!" Ryder called. "We'll come to you!" They all hurried to their vehicles and got down here.

"**Alright, Rubble,Rocky, Chase and Marshall. You all help me take this beach apart so Skye, Ryder and Zuma can bring the ship to shore!**" they all nodded and hurried off to do their jobs. Soon the channel was done and I was running along the coast to the ship.

I watched as Zuma and Ryder dived down to the sea bed to free the anchor as I attached Chase's winch to the ship and ropes from Ryder's ATV and Zuma's Hovercraft to the ship. I whistled loudly to begin the pull. The winch tightened as Ryder and Zuma got on the vehicles and pulled with Skye and Chase.

"**YOU GOT IT!**" I yelled at them  
-Later.-  
Soon we were all on the ship.

"**Yo Turbot!**" I yelled at him as he stood on the shore. "**Come help us with this treasure!**"

"AYE AYE Captain!" He said as he climbed aboard and we walked into the lower levels. I could hear chattering from the pups above us.

"One, two, three, Lift!" Ryder said as we got it off the ground and brought it to the deck.

"**You guys ready to see what it is?**" I said. They all nodded. "**Hmm, seems like the lock rusted shut. No problem.** I said as I brought out a handle. Everyone looked confused until I twirled it in my hand and it extended into a sword. they all yelped and jumped back. I chuckle at their looks of shock. I stuck the sword into the lock and pryed it open, to reveal... a bunch of golden doubloons, a gold dog bone, and a gold dog dish.

"Hey, look." Rubble said as he pointed to a picture. I took it out and just began laughing.

"**HA! Captain Blackfur wasn't just a famous Pirate captain! He was a Famous Captain Pirate Pup!**" I said as I twirled the picture around to show them. "**It actually looks shockingly close to Rubble.**" Everyone chuckled in agreement as I put the pirate hat on Rubble. I then saw a piece of paper.

"**Looks like he left a will as well.**" I said. "**He who finds this chest, my pirate command obey, and return this treasure, to the good people of Adventure Bay!**" I blink and smile. "**well, looks like we know what we have to do.**"

'"Yeah!" They said. And the rest was history. Everything was donated to the museum except for the dog bowl, which was put on display in the Lookout. Job well done.


End file.
